Songs
Hier findet man offizielle Vocaloid-Songs nach Sängern geoordnet. Es stehen aber auch Songs unter Sängern, die nur eine kurze Passage in diesem singen. 'LEON ' 'LOLA ' 'Miriam ' 'MEIKO' *Boukyaku Shinjuu (Oblivion Suicide) *「Close My Eyes」 *Various Feelings *Cradle of Destiny *Go Forward *Piano × Forte × Scandal *Change Me *Majo Zarumuhofa no Tobo (Escape of Salmhofer the Witch) *Kowase Kowase (Break it, Break it) *Hitobashira Alice *Alice in Musicland *The Madness of Duke Venomania *Bad ∞ End ∞ Night *Akujiki Musume Conchita (Evil Food Eater Conchita) 'KAITO' *Cantarella *WITHOUT END *Chillyditty Of February *Love*3 *Susanoo *Tsukeru yo. *Akutoku no Jajjimento (Judgement of Corruption) *Sweet's Beast *iNSaNiTY *Cendrillon *IMITATION BLACK *Alice in Musicland *Hitobashira Alice *Bad ∞ End ∞ Night *The Madness of Duke Venomania *What's COLOR? *Acute 'Hatsune Miku' *Tell Your World *Black★Rock Shooter *Hajimete no Koi ga Owaru Toki (When the first Love Ends) *Kocchi muite Baby *Koi wa sensou (Love is War) *Melt *Sekiranun Graffiti *World is Mine *1925 *Acute *Albino *Alice in Musicland *ARiA *Bad ∞ End ∞ Night *Canary *Candy Addict Full Course *Cantarella *Cat Food *Cendrillon *Clock Lock Works *Colorful x Melody *Crazy Clown *Eh? Ah, Sou *Electric Angel *FREELY TOMORROW *From Y to Y *Glorious World *Innocence *Last Night, Good Night *Magnet *Mr. Music *Mrs. Pumpkin *Nebula *Nyanyanyanyanyanyanya! *ODDS&ENDS *SPiCA *StargazeR *↑Jinsei Game↓ *Karakuri Pierrot *Hirari, Hirari *PoPiPo *Unhappy Refrain *Kagerou Days *Romeo & Cinderella *Hello/How are you *Matryoshka *Miracle Paint *Monochro ∞ Blue Sky *Rinne *Rolling Girl *Rotten Girl, Grotesque Romance *World's End Dancehall *The Madness of Duke Venomania *Nisoku Hokou *Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade *Hitobashira Alice *Disappearance of Hatsune Miku -DEAD END- *Senbonzakura *Mousou Sketch *Shinkai Shoujou (Deep Sea Girl) *Himitsu Keisatsu (Secret Police) *Dark Wood Circus *Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro *Tsumi to Batsu (Crime & Punishment) *Ura-omote Lovers (Two Faced Lovers) *Witch *Time Machine 'Kagamine Rin' *Kokoro (Heart) *Aku no Musume (Daughter of Evil) *Aku no Meshitsukai (Servant of Evil) *Akujiki Musume Conchita (Evil Food Eater Conchita) *Meltdown *Iroha Uta *Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade *Migikata no Chou (Butterfly of the Right Shoulder) *Tokyo Teddy Bear *Regret Message *Karakuri 卍 Burst *ANTI THE∞HOLiC *Bad ∞ End ∞ Night *Trick & Treat *Invisible *Mr. Music *SKELETON LIFE *Witch *Adolescence *Synchronicity ~Chapter Two Paradise of Light an Shadow~ *Synchronicity ~Chapter Three Requiem of the Spinning World~ *Ikasama⇔Casino *Jabberwocky Jabberwocka *Gekokujou *Hitobashira Alice *Dark Wood Circus 'Kagamine Len' *Aku no Meshitsukai (Servant of Evil) *Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade *Fire◎Flower *Migikata no Chou (Butterfly of the Right Shoulder) *SPICE! *Re_birthday *Synchronicity ~Chapter One　The Sky Where I Look for You~ *Synchronicity ~Chapter Two Paradise of Light an Shadow~ *Synchronicity ~Chapter Three Requiem of the Spinning World~ *Shinseiseki (New Millennium) *Out of Eden *Karakuri 卍 Burst *Bad ∞ End ∞ Night *Alice in Musicland *Mr. Music *Trick & Treat *Witch *Ikasama⇔Casino *Jabberwocky Jabberwocka *Gekokujou *Dark Wood Circus 'Gackpoid' *Dancing☆Samurai *The Madness of Lord Venomania *World's Crying *Paranoid Doll *Butterfly *In the Name of God *IMITATION BLACK *Witch *Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade *Bad ∞ End ∞ Night 'Megurine Luka' *RIP=RELEASE *Stardust Utopia *Luka Luka★Night Fever *Toeto *Just Be Friends *Tower *Corruption Garden *Dancer in the Dark *Miracle is Dead *Flightless Bird *Blackjack *Witch *secret *World's End Dancehall *Magnet *Bad ∞ End ∞ Night *Circus Monster *Alice in Musicland *ANTI THE∞HOLiC *Acute *Mr. Music *From Y to Y *Happy Synthesizer *Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade *The Madness of Duke Venomania 'Megpoid Gumi' *Bokura no 16bit Sensou (Our 16bit Warz) *Yowamushi Montblanc (Coward Montblanc) *Mozaik Role *Juu Mensou (Ten-Faced) *Panda Hero *Poker Face *Ama no Jaku *Jinsei Reset Button *Shiryoku Kensa (Eyesight Test) *Ikasama Life Game *Renai Yuusha (Romantic Hero) *Setsuna Trip *Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night *Campanella *Matryoshka *Mr. Music *Bad ∞ End ∞ Night *Masked bitcH *KiLLER LADY *Invisible *Happy Synthesizer *Rubik's Cube *The Madness of Duke Venomania *Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade 'SF-A2 miki' *Wish *Satellite *iNSaNiTY *miki miki★Romantic Night 'Lily' *Lily Lily ★ Burning Night *+REVERSE Marie-Luise *-ERROR- *Marie-Luise *Under Fragments *Chloe *Prototype *HYBRID *FACE *WAVE *GLIDE *''B C '' *Jitter Doll *Leviathan 'Nekomura Iroha ' *Neko Neko☆Super Fever Night *Insomnia *Rera *P.a.r.a.l.y.z.e *Double Suicide 'Kaai Yuki' *Shooting☆Star *forbidden fruit *Paradise Song *Mata Ashita (See You Tomorrow) *Scherzone *MUTEKI★SHOUJO:99 *Mr. Music 'Hiyama Kiyoteru' *Guilty Verse *jewelfish *Hifu no Shita ni Aru Uso no nai Mono (True Thing Under the Skins) *Haijitsu (Renounced Day) *Stroke List *to irritation *Kusari (Chain) *GTK!? *Brilliant EVE 'VY1' *Awakening! *Tsukihane (Moon Wings) *HAKUMEI *Midori Youyou (The Three Green Birds' Beautiful Youth) 'VY2 ' *Garasu no Hana (Flowers of Glass) *Active Diver *Bad Temper of the Loquat Sprouted on My Brow *Usotsuki≦Simulation *ORANGE LINE *Nenchaku-kei Danshi no 15-nen Nechinechi (A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years) 'Yuzuki Yukari ' *Dareka no Uta de Boku ga Shinu (Someone's Song Will Kill Me) *The End *Crow Girl *Setsu-Getsu-Ka *Tiny PaRadisE *Yume Mitori *Sayonara Chainsaw 'IA' *Six Trillion Years and Overnight Story *Headphone Actor *Souzou Forest (Imagination Forest) *Children Record *Lost Time Memory *IA IA★Night of Desire *「Ib」 *Kagerou≒Variation *Cloud Rider *Tokyo Cyber Detective Brigade *Rockbell 'SeeU ' *Run *I=Fantasy *I=Nightmare *Alone *Bullet